Labirinto
by Galatea Glax
Summary: A reflexão de um Sam que se culpa.


**Algumas considerações:**

1. Os personagens de Supernatural são criações de Eric Kripke e de sua trupe, portanto não me pertencem. Não tenho fins lucrativos com as histórias. Sou apenas uma fã.

2. A história se passa numa realidade alternativa. Num momento que Dean e Sam estão se acertando. Entre 4ª e 5ª temporada

3. Sem beta. Queria postar logo. Meus erros.

**Algumas palavras:**

Escrevi essa fic há milênios atrás, antes da quinta temporada começar, e fiquei toda orgulhosa de ter acertado o pensamento de Eric Kripke. Bem drama. Bem Mea Culpa.

Divirtam-se.

_**Galatea Glax, outubro de 2009**_

_**~~~~~~~~~0000~~~~~~~~~**_

**_Num Labirinto _**

Jay Vaquer

Nunca soube exatamente como vencer

Fui deixando arrumada a mala  
Sentia o cheiro forte de éter no ar

Todo um circo armado, querendo agradar  
E a burrice no erro de deixar passar  
Pois por passar por mim, o fim deixava de ser

(refrão)  
Eu me joguei num labirinto  
Deixei de lado o que eu sinto  
Tão cego que ficava impossível  
Ir além do raso

Eu me afoguei num mar de rosas  
Me enganei em verso e prosa  
Tão certo que já tava perto  
Me afastei, perdido

Sempre soube exatamente como perder  
E fui deixando desarrumada a sala  
Na bagunça não podia mais me encontrar

Todo um circo armado querendo enrolar  
E a burrice estampada por deixar pra lá  
Mas por passar por mim, o fim deixava de ser

(refrão)(2x)  
Eu me joguei num labirinto  
Deixei de lado o que eu sinto  
Tão cego que ficava impossível  
Ir além do raso

Eu me afoguei num mar de rosas  
Me enganei em verso e prosa  
Tão certo que já tava perto  
Me afastei, perdido

Eu me joguei num labirinto  
Deixei de lado o que eu sinto.

_**~~~~~~~~~0000~~~~~~~~~**_

Ele, Samuel Winchester, abaixou a cabeça e olhou para os próprios pés.

Malditos pés que o levaram para longe de tudo que importava em sua estranha vida.

Seu olhar subiu e fitou suas imensas e estúpidas mãos que guiaram seu caminho de maneira tão desastrosa. Elas agarraram a beirada da pia e ali permaneceram.

Ele finalmente conseguiu coragem para encarar a imagem do homem que se tornara.

Seu rosto ainda tinha um que do adolescente que encantara tantas pessoas. Seu cabelo estava maior. Sua barba por fazer. No entanto o que chamava sua atenção era a mudança radical que podia enxergar em seus próprios olhos.

Errar uma vez era humano. Persistir no erro era burrice. E naquele momento ele admitia para si mesmo o quão burro fora.

- Vamos lá, Sam. Temos que ir. – A voz de Dean chegou até ele vinda de muito longe. O banheiro onde estava era num posto de gasolina perdido no nada, em um dos milhares de estradas, que percorriam sem destino certo. O irmão bateu levemente na porta do banheiro. Um cômodo pequeno, para apenas um usuário por vez. Algo atípico, para o projeto padrão de um posto. No entanto isso era bom.

Assim pode trancar a porta e ter alguns minutos para si.

Sabia que o irmão não entenderia sua crescente vontade de ir embora. De sumir. Desaparecer da face da Terra.

Tão cego. Tão, tão cego.

Tão certo que estava perto. E apenas conseguira se afastar de tudo que lhe era mais caro, completamente perdido.

Havia se afogado naquele mar de rosas, na doce ilusão de poder que aquele demônio lhe dera. Havia deixado de lado o que sentia, seus mais profundos instintos, por que sabia que não havia nascido para aquilo. Para aquela vida que lhe fora imposta pelo demônio e depois por seu pai. De certa maneira, até mesmo por Dean. Possuía o treinamento, a postura, a mente de um caçador. Possuía o talento. No entanto não tinha a vocação. Não queria ser um. Não queria aquela rotina tão árdua, que produzia um cansaço além da exaustão.

E a despeito de tudo, Samuel Winchester assim o era. Um legítimo caçador. E pecado: errara onde sempre um caçador acertava. Em seus instintos. Não reconhecera a péssima escolha que fora deixar pra lá tudo que conhecia, o que o passar dos anos havia tatuado em sua alma. O que aprendera na prática, o que seu irmão vivia repetindo como um mantra: demônios mentem.

Sentiu seus ossos latejarem com a vontade repentina de sair dali e caminhar. Apenas caminhar rumo ao infinito. Era impossível ir além do raso de suas lembranças, pois acabaria enlouquecendo de culpa e desalento.

- Sammy... – A voz de Dean voltou a procurá-lo. Dean sempre estivera ali. Sempre estivera em seu mundo. Uma sombra protetora circundando-o por todos os lados. Dean sempre seria seu protetor. O problema era que ele não havia pedido um guardião. Ele se contentaria com um irmão mais velho. Não precisava de sua vida desordenada mais ainda.

Só que seu mundo _estava_ de cabeça para baixo. E na bagunça não podia mais se encontrar.

Havia se enganado em verso e prosa, sua inteligência e astúcia jogadas no nada. Soube exatamente como perder a confiança em si mesmo.

Havia se jogado em um labirinto e em meio àquelas ruas havia perdido a única coisa que fazia dele alguém. A fé que sempre faria o que era o certo. Que suas escolhas sempre seriam acertadas para o bem maior de pessoas e principalmente de quem ele amava.

- Sammy. – O chamado baixo retiniu dentro de sua cabeça com força. – Havia errado tanto com Dean, que mal podia sustentar um olhar dele. Por mais que todas as vezes que o enfrentasse, só recebesse amor e compreensão de volta. Dean não era para ele. Samuel Winchester não merecia Dean Winchester.

- Já vou, Dean. – Sam teve que repetir a frase duas vezes antes que sua voz soasse alto o suficiente para que o outro ouvisse.

Teria que ter todo um circo armado, portar uma máscara que indicasse que estava tudo bem, pois queria agradar seu parceiro, seu companheiro, seu irmão.

Ele lavou o rosto, tentando absorver a frieza da água. Sentia-se anestesiado. Era melhor assim. Ainda estava preso naquele labirinto e deixaria de lado o que sentia, no momento.

Não poderia lidar com o tumulto que seu peito continha.

Alinhou a coluna, pondo-se ereto.

Suspirou.

Abriu a porta.

Dean estava encostado em alguns barris, de cabeça baixa. Quando Sam saiu, ele levantou os olhos.

Ficaram os dois se olhando, preocupados, cheios de culpa e dor. O mais novo vestiu seu rosto "está tudo bem."

Dean balançou a cabeça negativamente, sorriu de lado e acabou quebrando o encanto.

- Vamos lá, Sammy. Temos um longo caminho. – Ele se jogou para frente e se encaminhou para o Impala.

A tentação estava novamente ali. Sam sentiu a necessidade de dar meia volta e seguir em direção contrária ao de Dean.

Amava seu irmão. Com todas as forças que possuía. Porém não suportava ficar do seu lado. Era como viver em meio a chamas. Sendo diariamente queimado.

Sabia que havia sido perdoado. Mas ele mesmo não havia conseguido se perdoar e o castigo que merecia era ficar o mais longe possível de Dean.

No entanto seu corpo foi puxado em direção ao carro como se houvesse sido laçado.

Um dia.

Um dia teria coragem para fazer o certo. E deixar Dean livre.

**Fim.**


End file.
